


Песнь героя из дома Тайра

by Ruta_Penta



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: О том, как призрак забытого сёгуна дождался фильма про Дарта Вейдера.





	

Я бреду по ночной дороге,  
Зябко кутаясь в драный туман.  
Мимо мчатся лукавые боги -  
Покровители тёплых стран.

Ухмыляются без приветствий,  
Будто я им не ровня. Не знают -  
Про меня сочинили песню,  
У костров её распевают.

Вечный спутник - угрюмая совесть -  
Всё стращает меня воздаяньем.  
А на днях обо мне вышла повесть.  
Автор сделал на ней состоянье.

Вот и город. Тяжёлый, душный.  
Я прошёл его без сожаленья  
Лишней тенью, больной, ненужной,  
Оттеняя его волненья.

Слишком долго я шёл по кругу,  
Город вновь успел измениться.  
Привнесла иностранная вьюга  
Хищный блеск в лабиринты столицы.

Под ухмылки рождественской чуди  
С колдовскими подарками в лапках  
Мимо шли разноцветные люди  
В одинаковых вязаных шапках.

Лишь одно мне согрело душу,  
Навсегда лишённую плоти:  
Cinéma разбухшая туша  
И толпа ребятишек на входе.

Про меня сняли триллер модный,  
И актёр подходящий вроде...  
Как я мог забыть, что сегодня  
Состоится премьера года?


End file.
